


Meetings

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Reflection of the Soul [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Jonas Brothers, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Male Slash, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Carden and Kevin Jonas, kept bumping into each other at various events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/gifts).



> [Bandom/Daemon Primer](http://sparrowsverse.livejournal.com/204130.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story is a birthday fic for akire_yta, a little late, but happy belated birthday aki! :D Thank you to xsnarkasaurus for the handholding and quintenttsy for the awesome beta. This story has exploded and given me a lot of ideas for branching out and adding more Bandom people and their daemons. There is also bonus content at the end.

**1st Time – A Side**  
Leaning against the wall at the latest award show, Kevin sighed as he watched the various techs hurrying around. There was a tugging on his pant leg and he leaned down to scoop up his otter daemon, setting her on his shoulder.

“Lots of people tonight,” she stated as she sat up a bit, a paw wrapped around his curls to keep herself in place.

“It’s a busy night, Lu,” Kevin said easily as he sipped at his water. “Have you seen Nick and Alerah around? Joe and Nimueh?”

“Nuh-uh,” she said and Kevin could feel her wiggling around to get a better look. “Oh, but there’s a cute boy coming our way. Has a Dingo daemon with him.”

“Illusen!” Kevin protested, reaching up to give her a very light poke.

She tugged on his curls in retaliation. “Go say hi!”

“I’m not ready, Lu,” Kevin said quietly.

Illusen made a noise of protest. “It’s been two months, Kev.”

“And I’m still not ready, Lu,” Kevin said firmly as he reached up and tugged her down into the crook of his arm. He offered his water bottle which she took but looked up at him. “Kevin...”

“I’ll be fine, Lu,” Kevin said softly as he looked at the guy with the longish hair, intense eyes and dingo daemon. Kevin gave him a nod and small smile. The guy blinked, but nodded back and continued on his way. The dingo daemon looked over its shoulder to stare at them for a few seconds before catching up to her human.

There was a full body wiggle and the water bottle tapped against his forearm. Kevin took it absently.

Illusen just gave a small smile and went back to distracting her human. “I think I heard about the others being over there, let’s go!” She clawed her way down, laughing at Kevin’s yelp of surprise. “This way, Kev.”

“Illusen!” Kevin protested as he hurried to catch up after his daemon.

 

 **2nd Time – A Side**  
“Pete! Sinsi! We’re going to kill you!” a male voice shouted out.

Kevin blinked as a laughing Pete Wentz and his lemur daemon went running past. He sipped at his water as a man with longish hair and a dingo daemon went chasing after the two.

“Oh! It’s that dingo daemon and her human from that award show. You remember, Kev?” Illusen said as she tugged on a curl. She was wrapped around his neck. “You should go say hello!”

“I think they’re a little busy chasing down Pete Wentz and his daemon,” Kevin pointed out as he spun on his stool to face the bartender. The bartender with his squirrel daemon handed Kevin another glass of water, along with a bowl of water for Illusen.

A clawed paw grabbed Kevin’s cheek and turned his head. “Go talk to him, Kevin. Talk to someone. Stop being a wallflower.”

Kevin lightly butted her head with his, like they hadn’t done since they were little and went back to watching everyone in the club. He blamed Joe for dragging him here and then deserting him for someone dressed in neon. Kevin vaguely remembered the guy as being the lead singer for Midtown, but wasn’t quite sure.

He let out a sigh and then blinked in surprise when the guy with the dingo daemon bellied up to the bar beside him ordering a beer and water. Licking his lips, Kevin took a chance as he turned around and smiled at the guy. “Uh, hi.”

The guy blinked and took a long sip of his beer. “Uh, hi.”

“I’m Kevin,” Kevin said as he held out his hand, “and this is my daemon, Illusen.” Illusen sat up a bit on Kevin’s shoulder, puffing out her chest. The guy eyed Kevin’s hand warily before giving it a firm shake. “Mike,” and he pointed at his daemon. “Mida.” He leaned down to place the bowl of water near her.

“Nice to meet you, Mike and Mida,” Kevin smiled at them brightly.

 

 **1st Time – B Side**  
Mike weaved through the various techs, Mida hot on his heels. “Why are we here again?”

“Rubbing shoulders with the various who’s who of the media industry,” Mida commented dryly. “Plus Bill and Cyrilla wanted to watch Fall Out Boy perform and decided to drag us along.”

“Right, so we blame Bill and Cyrilla for us being here,” Mike chuckled lightly as he dodged someone with a clipboard.

“Exactly,” Mida agreed.

They continued wandering backstage, taking in the sights and drooling over the guitar racks that were set up for the various bands performing.

“Mmm, that one Fender,” Mike said as they found a piece of wall to lean on. “Did you see how they had it strung up?”

“Tragedy,” Mida deadpanned.

Mike nodded in agreement. “I say we rescue it.”

Mida gave a snort and nudged Mike’s leg with her nose. “And then we get arrested, the guitar gets taken away from us and then Bill has to bail us out.”

“We’ll never hear the end of that,” Mike sighed and rubbed at his face. “M and M, in jail.”

“Ugh, are we never going to get rid of that ridiculious nickname?” Mida complained as she settled at Mike’s feet.

Mike chuckled and crouched down to lightly scratch between Mida’s ears. “Well, we’ll have to change our names first.”

“No.”

“Thought so.”

Mike then stood up, eyeing the crowd and spied Bill. “I see, Bill.” Mida got to her feet and then headed towards their lead singer. As they passed through the crowd, there was a guy with ridiculous curls leaning against the wall, an otter daemon in his arms. The guy gave a small smile and quick nod in Mike’s direction. Mike just nodded back and hurried forward. He felt Mida stop and stare at the two, but then quickly catch up.

“What were you doing?” Mike asked softly, knowing Mida could hear him through the noise of the crowd. 

“Just looking,” Mida said. “You should’ve said hi. The boy was cute.”

Mike snorted and shook his head. “I’m sure a guy like that already has a boyfriend, Mida. Or a girlfriend.”

Mida shook her head as they finally caught up to Bill. She was pretty sure they’d see the two again.

 

 **2nd Time – B Side**  
“M and M! What are you two doing over here? You should be out there, mingling!” Pete laughed as he landed beside Mike. Mida looked up from her position beside Mike on the couch and eyed Pete and Sinsi who had her tail wraped around Pete’s neck.

“Do not call us, M and M,” Mike growled at the two, Mida echoing him.

“You are so uptight, man!” Pete said and slapped Mike on the shoulder. The action sent Sinsi flying and she landed on Mida with a yelp.

Mike went stock still and shivered as Sinsi scrambled off of Mida and hopped over to Pete’s shoulder.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Pete apologized. “We didn’t mean to do that.”

“Pete,” Mike said in warning, rubbing Mida’s neck.

Pete held up his hands in warning and quickly stood up, knocking over Mike’s water, splashing the duo.

“Uh oh,” Pete and Sinsi said in unison.

Mike and Mida growled together and Pete and Sinsi quickly took off. “Pete! Sinsi! We’re going to kill you!” Mike and Mida took off after the two.

They chased after the two, but lost them in the crowd.

“Damnit,” Mike growled as he spun around, trying to find the two. “We string them up later on when the crowd clears.”

“Fry them up and add BBQ sauce,” Mida added viciously.

“Deal,” Mike said. “Beer and water?”

“Agreed.”

They headed towards the bar, intent on quenching their thirst as they bellied up. He flagged the bartender down.

The beer and bowl of water was given to Mike when he heard a, “Uh, hi.”

Blinking, Mike turned his head to see the young guy from the awards show with the otter daemon. He took a long sip of his beer. Not even flinching when Mida nipped at his pant leg. “Say hi, you idiot,” she whispered harshly.

“Uh, hi.”

Mike watched as the guy introduced himself as, “Kevin,” and his daemon as, “Illusen.” He eyed the hand being held out warily before giving it a firm shake. “Mike,” and he pointed at his daemon, “Mida.” He placed the bowl at Mida’s paws.

“Nice to meet you, Mike and Mida,” Kevin smiled at them brightly.

Mike was surprised by the smile and hesitantly smiled back. “Nice to meet you, Kevin and Illusen.” He could feel Mida’s approval.

 

 **Together**  
Kevin smiled as he felt a pair of arms tighten around him and he shifted under the covers to turn over, opening his eyes. “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” Mike replied back, kissing the tip of Kevin’s nose. “Missed you.”

“Tour life, so hard,” Kevin complained lightly and kissed Mike back. “I missed you too.”

“I missed this bed!”

Kevin grinned as he looked down the covers to see Illusen cuddling up to Mida’s belly. “I missed this bed, too. And a certain someone in this bed.”

Mike gave a smug look.

“Of course, I’m talking about Mida,” Kevin teased lightly.

“Aw, I missed you too!” Mida called back and then Kevin yelped when he felt Mida’s tongue swipe across the top of Illusen’s head, fur sticking up.

“Miiiida!” Illusen cried out, wiggling around.

Mike laughed and tugged Kevin in closer. “So, I’m thinking, shower, breakfast and lazy day? Get you all decompressed from your big tour.”

“Mmm, I’m down with this plan,” Kevin said as he stretched out and then yawned. He covered his mouth. “Sorry.”

“I think we need to revise those plans. More sleep, shower, brunch and then lazy day,” Mike pointed out and kissed Kevin on his lips.

Kevin broke the kiss off and yawned again. “That’s cheating.”

“It’s called fighting dirty,” Mike said and kissed Kevin again. “And I am all down for getting dirty with you.”

Kevin blushed and ducked his head. “Later,” he mumbled.

Mike grinned in delight. “I can get down with that.”

“I think we’ll both be getting it up with that,” Kevin teased back.

Mike laughed and kissed Kevin again. “I am definitely up for that.” 

This time they both yawned and then they laughed.

“Sleep first,” Kevin said and snuggled under the covers, curling into Mike.

“Mmm, sleeeeeeep,” Mike drawled.

“Yay for sleep!” Illusen cried out and cuddled into Mida further.

Mida yawned and curled around Illusen. 

Soon, all four were asleep, content.

 

**Bonus**  
 _Change_

Spencer didn't remember much of the past few days. Just being completely miserable, shaking and puking his guts out in the room the rehab centre provided for him.

Adelais's scales were cool against his skin as she shared the same symptoms.

He fucked up so badly. 

Sunlight was peeking through the crack in the curtains and Spencer blinked wearily as he scrubbed at his face. He felt like shit, but better.

But something felt off.

"Addy?" He croaked out. She wasn't in her usual spot, next to his face on the pillow.

There was a sound underneath the bed. "Here," Addy's voice called softly. But she sounded different.

Grunting with effort, Spencer rolled over and peered under the bed, his eyes widened in shock. 

"Adelais?"

Adelais wasn't in her usual form, that of an Indian Cobra. She was large, all limbs and covered in pale, silky fur. She looked like a very large dog now.

Spencer slid down to the floor and pulled her in; she swiped at his cheek in a familiar gesture, but the tongue felt too broad and not the usual flicker. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he buried his face into her fur. "I did this."

"Stupid, we both did this," Adelais admonished him as she cuddled in. "We're different now."

Spencer nodded shakily. "Yeah, we are." 

They sat there, clinging to one another, trying to come to terms with the change.

THE END.


End file.
